doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Beasts Of Gallifrey
The AFES for season 3. AFES= After Final Episode Special Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and previous episode Series link: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_Th e_Next_Doctor/The_Clock_Strikes_Thirteen Story “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Gwen asked the Doctor “I will go back but we need adventures” the Doctor said “you finally have your redemption” Gwen smiled “well I still have the blood of many but I do feel better” the Doctor said. “Can we go somewhere with mystery?” Gwen asked “yes mystery” the Doctor smiled “hello” Rassilon said appearing on the Doctor’s screen “why don’t you join in the celebrations?” Rassilon asked “I need to go places” the Doctor said “you have saved us” Herdies said “I know Herdies but it is boring just staying in one place” the Doctor said. “But Doctor-” Rassilon said as he turned the screen off “I just want to travel” he smiled to Gwen. “Well you have already saved them” Gwen said “the 13th face, 14th incarnation” Gwen said “with a new cycle of regenerations” the Doctor said looking down. “Where can we go?” Gwen asked as the Doctor suddenly looked up as he looked unto his TARDIS screen. “They are not doing that” the Doctor said “what the hell are you saying?” Gwen shouted as the Doctor got his psychic paper out “that’s not possible” the Doctor said “tell me now” Gwen demanded. “Well shut up” the Doctor demanded “you’re a bit grumpy” Gwen said “so are you” the Doctor replied. “Where are we going?” Gwen asked “Gallifrey” the Doctor said running around his TARDIS. “You told Rassilon that you did not want to go to Gallifrey” Gwen reminded him “well there is a couple of Lukton’s left” the Doctor smiled “they cannot survive” Gwen shouted. “Stop shouting” the Doctor shouted at her. “You’re shouting” Gwen said calmly “better” the Doctor said in a lower voice. “You look so much younger than your old self” Gwen commented “that doesn’t matter” the Doctor smiled. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Gwen asked as the Doctor looked confused as he looked up. “TARDIS show me a mirror” the Doctor said as the monitor swung around as the Doctor looked into it seeing his own reflection. “I am younger and I have killed” he said looking down “you’re first act was murder” Gwen commented “I know” the Doctor sounded ashamed “I have to lighten up” he smiled to himself. “Now the Lukton” Gwen said smiling “yes, the Lukton’s left over from Trenzalore” the Doctor smiled. “You are so young” the Doctor smiled to Gwen “you are bad at this” Gwen chuckled “at what?” The Doctor asked “flirting” Gwen smiled to the Doctor. The Doctor blushed “I am not flirting” he said defiantly as Gwen just smiled, the Doctor looked away. “Now we have to go to Gallifrey” the Doctor said looking away from Gwen and at his monitor. “Down there” the Doctor pointed as he started putting coordinates in. “So we are going after the Lukton’s” Gwen smiled, “yes there will be danger” the Doctor replied “I love it” Gwen shouted as she flicked a lever. “Don’t touch anything” the Doctor ordered “why not?” Gwen asked “because you do not know how to fly this thing” the Doctor replied setting the coordinates “yes I do” Gwen said as the Doctor stood back “amaze me” he said as Gwen gone to the TARDIS console. “This is a Mark 40 right?” Gwen asked “of course” the Doctor replied as Gwen started pulling levers up “wrong” the Doctor said “no just different” Gwen replied as the TARDIS started moving. “You are supposed to materialise” the Doctor shouted “fine” Gwen said, “but it would be more fun if we crashed” she chuckled. “But my TARDIS would be hurt, poor girl” he said as he brushed his hand along the console “away” Gwen warned as they heard the TARDIS materialising “you may need help with the coordinates they are in Gallifreyan and you have not been in the TARDIS long enough to allow the language thing” the Doctor looked confused. “The language matrix system” Gwen offered as the Doctor smiled “no I can read Gallifreyan” Gwen smiled “is there anything you cannot do?” The Doctor asked “of course, there must be” Gwen chuckled, the TARDIS landed. “Let’s go” the Doctor ordered as he clicked his fingers and the doors opened “cool” Gwen said “I know” the Doctor replied as Gwen gone out first closely followed by the Doctor. The Doctor smiled as he saw Gwen looking shocked “I know this place” Gwen said in disbelief “have you ever been to Gallifrey?” The Doctor asked “no” Gwen replied as she walked forwards looking around. “It is night” the Doctor said “you should see when it is daytime” he smiled as Gwen walked looking up. “Ouch” she said as she had tripped over a log as something had fallen out of her pocket as the Doctor rushed to pick her up. He looked at the object in disbelief, a fog watch. “When did you get a fog watch?” He asked “I have had it since I was born” Gwen said “well since I was 15 but close enough” she smiled. “Do you remember anything before then?” The Doctor asked her “no” she said shocked “open the watch” the Doctor ordered as Gwen looked confused “I have a phone to check the time” she said. “Then why did you bring a fog watch?” The Doctor asked “I just feel like I have to” Gwen looked to the Doctor, “what would happen if I opened it?” She asked “just do it” the Doctor prompted as Gwen looked scared, she picked up the watch. “Oh god” Gwen said “memories” she said as she moved her hand around the smooth watch. “Open it” the Doctor said calmly. They heard a loud roar as Gwen dropped the fog watch into the night “where is it?” The Doctor ordered “I can’t see it” Gwen said defeated as the beast began running towards them. “The Lukton’s” Gwen shouted as they heard children playing “get them back inside” the Doctor ordered as he and Gwen ran to the children seeing a beast arrive cutting them off as two more came and surrounded them. “Doctor, what do we do?” Gwen asked as the Doctor was trying to weigh out all of the possibilities. “I don’t know” the Doctor admitted “there here” a shout gone out as the Doctor saw who shouted. “Soldiers” he spat “they can save us” Gwen said excitedly “exactly, murderers” the Doctor told Gwen. “You blew up Psycho” Gwen reminded the Doctor “and that was wrong” he replied as he heard the cry of little kids as the Lukton’s jumped towards them. “Stop” the Doctor shouted, “there could be peace between us but you choose to kill” the Doctor said as he saw a Lukton rip a little child’s limbs one by one “help him” Gwen said desperately to the Doctor as they heard gun shots. The Lukton’s collapsed to the ground “no” the Doctor said in disbelief, the child began regenerating. “He is changing” Gwen said shocked “the child will be fine” the Doctor smiled as the soldiers pointed their guns towards the Doctor. “Get down” they shouted “do it” the Doctor told Gwen as they both gone down to the ground. “Hello Doctor” Rassilon smiled as the Doctor and Gwen were thrown to the ground “hey” Gwen said bitterly “shut it” Rassilon demanded. “I see you still are saving everyone” Rassilon spat “yes and you are still killing” the Doctor replied. “Where is the Master?” The Doctor asked “he died when he tried to kill me” Rassilon smiled “and you have been away for years” Rassilon continued. “We came here minutes after we left” Gwen said to the Doctor “the TARDIS must have gotten the date wrong” the Doctor told Gwen. “Stolen TARDIS” Rassilon grinned “I like to think of it as borrowing” the Doctor replied looking around the room in his cuffs as he nodded to Gwen. “Plus I did save you all against the Daleks in the great Time war” the Doctor grinned. “You have pleaded your case” Rassilon said “we were never in a trial” the Doctor replied. “In your mind” Rassilon smiled “and now you are back so go in your TARDIS and leave” Rassilon demanded “you want me to leave the planet I have just saved? Ha you wish” the Doctor replied smiling to Gwen. “Another young companion” Rassilon nodded “here is my ride” the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. “Bye Doctor” Rassilon smiled “I will be back” the Doctor promised “I’m sure you will” Rassilon replied “now leave before a crowd of people come to thank you” Rassilon rushed as the Doctor gone into his TARDIS as Gwen followed. “Can we go somewhere please?” Gwen asked “fish and chips” the Doctor smiled “do you remember anything from the fog watch?” The Doctor asked “not a thing, it was a very painful life before I became human” Gwen looked to the Doctor “those memories that were in that fog watch were dark and I never want that” Gwen looked scared “I was a monster” she said as she gone into another room. “Where are you going?” Gwen asked “make me a bedroom” she ordered as the Doctor started flicking switches “thanks” Gwen called “not a bunk bed” she rolled her eyes “beds and ladders are cool” the Doctor smiled. “King size bed now” Gwen shouted “okay then” the Doctor said as he flicked more switches. “I guess it would do” Gwen commented looking over her chair that was in front of her. Too tired to moan she just gone onto the chair and laid back. “Put a fireplace in here” Gwen ordered “you think of where you want it” the Doctor shouted as a fireplace appeared near Gwen’s feet. “Thanks” she smiled as she rolled back in her chair her feet getting warmed up by the fire. She heard the Doctor going away at his TARDIS as she went to sleep ready for her dreams of adventure to become reality.